Shut up and kiss me
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Torrie Wilson/Stacy Keibler femslash, if you dont like that kind of thing then dont read it. very differnet fic for me, randy is also envovled here


**Stacy/torrie/randy...again femslash if you dont like it dont read it. very different peice for me oevrall i enjoyed it, hope you do to. inspired from another vibes convo with imisstrishstratus...read and review please! :)**

Torrie watched as the leggy blonde pulled her top on over her head to cover herself. She smiled at her and continued to twirl her finger in circles over the dark sheets. "Babe, come back to bed." As much as she enjoyed watching her cute little butt prance around she would much rather have it beside her.

"I can't." The tall woman explained. "I'm going to surprise Randy with a romantic dinner for two."

Pouting Torrie reached under the blankets as Stacy made her way across the room frantically searching for something. "Looking for these?" She asked pulling a pair of black lace panties out from under the bedclothes and proceeded to spin them around her manicured finger. Stacy darted for them and a smirk appeared on the face of the playboy model as she spoke. "Not so fast…what's it gunna cost ya?" She asked stuffing the garment behind her back.

Stacy knew what she wanted and she reluctantly leaned in and placed her lips on Torrie's. She felt her friends tongue dance over her lips and she parted her mouth to allow her entrance. Torrie's tongue found Stacy's quickly each woman fighting out for dominance over the other. Reaching up the Boise native ran her fingers through Stacy's hair, something she did often, and deepened the kiss they were sharing. Pulling her back onto the bed, Stacy didn't fight to get off of Torrie's lap where she was now firmly planted.

The former cheerleader could feel herself melting into the kiss, relaxing in Torrie's arms. Her hands moved from her hips and up her back, Stacy could feel her digging her nails into her making a pattern over her t-shirt. It was only the feeling of her hand unclasping her bra that shook her out of the heated moment.

"I really have to go Torr, I don't want Randy wondering where I am." Stacy said jumping up off of the bed and grabbing her skirt hiking it up over her legs to meet her waist inches away.

Torrie wasn't sure he gave a rats ass where she was, he didn't care about Stacy at least not like she did. She was sure that when his girlfriend was here with her he was off with some other girl. But it did give her satisfaction to know that he was no match for her womanly charm because it seemed Stacy was always coming over for "girl talk" these days. And Randy had no clue that she was fucking his girlfriend, doing things for her that he couldn't. Only a woman knows how to make another woman feel good.

"Come on Stace, like he gives a shit? Get back in bed, he doesn't even know you're gone." She knew it probably wasn't the right attempt, attacking someone was not the way to get someone to see things your way. But Torrie was just so god damn frustrated…why did he get her whenever he wanted and she had to share her. It wasn't fair.

"He does so give a shit!" Stacy yelled, obviously offended. "Plus-Plus…" She stuttered. "This was the last time, and I mean it this time! I can't do this anymore it's not fair to him, it's time I settled down."

"Settled down?" Torrie questioned not amused in the slightest.

"Ya just can't keep this up…I mean we've been seeing each other like this for how many years?"

"Four." The other woman replied not hesitating to even think about it.

"Exactly, it's time I got a normal life. I know Randy's about to propose and I don't want to keep doing this to him…he doesn't deserve that."

"He doesn't deserve you!" Torrie screamed, picking up a lamp and hurling it at the nearest wall.

"I'm sorry Torrie, I should have done this so long ago…before it went to far, before we got attached. I have to live my life normal now and start a normal family. He loves me Torrie…" She said and with that was out the door.

"Not like I love you." Torrie said to no one. How could all this be happening? How could her girlfriend or the woman she viewed as her girlfriend, just cut it off like they didn't mean anything to the other. But the more she thought about it the more comfortable she became. "She'll be back." She always came back; it wasn't the first time that Torrie had heard her say it was over. Stacy continued to find her way back to her; they couldn't get enough of each other.

Torrie smiled to herself, she knew that nobody made Stacy feel the way that she did and she could tell by the way she moaned, the way she would always tell her how she longed for them to be together. After the first time there was no going back.

It was the year 2000, WCW was a sinking ship but it seemed it had been good for something. Torrie and Stacy became the best of friends working and traveling together but it would ultimately lead to so much more. It was late one night, a February maybe and Torrie invited Stacy up to her room for more drinks once the bar had closed. Both girls had taken in quite a bit of alcohol and Stacy cursed herself in the morning fro playing drinking games with the boys.

Stacy closed the door behind her as she entered Torrie's hotel room. "What kind of booze you have?" She asked flicking her purse down on the bed and falling back beside it. "Hmmm." Torrie started opening the mini bar and taking its contents in her arms. "Whatever all this is…" She slurred opening the top of a bottle and downing its contents. Neither of them knew how they were going to pay for everything in the morning but they were too drunk to care, they just kept drinking. Somehow harmless drinking turned into a game of I've never and then the innocent game turned into so much more.

"I've never slept with another woman." Torrie said grabbing the bottle and flinging it back. Stacy grabbed the bottle from her friend and stopped to look at her. "You're a lesbian?" She asked. Torrie shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't really sure. She'd been with men but she knew that she'd rather have a beautiful woman anyway. "You know…" Stacy said tucking a stray hair behind her ear nervously. "I've never kissed a girl before…" Torrie looked at her and smiled before she wetted her lips, she liked where it was going. "Really? Girls are the best kissers." Torrie told her getting up on her knees and moving in on the other blonde woman. Inches away from her Torrie could feel her nervous hot breath on her, and she was surprised that when she kissed her she kissed right back. Pushing her back on the soft cushion of the mattress Torrie was even more surprised that she didn't stop her from running her hand up her long gorgeous legs. And Torrie was completely shocked that she didn't stop her there.

That morning Stacy seemed distant and embarrassed, Torrie didn't bring up the night…she didn't want her to feel weird and uncomfortable. Stacy didn't speak to her for days, and that was why Torrie couldn't believe it when she showed up on her doorstep a week later throwing herself at her. At first she was always drunk but as time progressed Stacy didn't need any liquid courage for their late night romps, she didn't need anything but Torrie.

Torrie decided that she had to stop thinking about the past, because frankly those nights made her hot with desire from just a memory. She moved to the bathroom and climbed in the shower debating with herself about if Stacy was serious about marrying that idiot. She hoped it wouldn't happen; he wasn't fit to be a husband and he didn't understand her the way that she did. Torrie was the one her loved her and Torrie was the one who comforted her. Besides the obvious she knew things about her that he didn't, Stacy told her everything right down to the nitty gritty. She knew she would never share those things with Orton. Men were pigs.

Stacy sighed as she made her way from the hotel to the car and began to drive down the highway. She hated leaving Torrie but she felt that she had to. Randy could give her the family she needed, she could get married and have children, those were things she couldn't do with Torrie…no matter how much more she loved the woman. It wasn't that she didn't love Randy, it was just that after sharing everything in your life with someone its hard not to feel a deeper bond with that person.

She had to let all that go, and tonight's dinner was the first step in doing that. It was a surprise for Randy, a gift that would hopefully be followed by enough love making to try and block Torrie from her mind. Something she hoped wouldn't be impossible forever, because it seemed that every time the legend killer touched her she thought of Torrie and some nights it took everything she had not to scream her name. She also prayed that tonight he would pop the question, she had heard rumblings in the locker room and she thought she heard Cena talking about it to someone. John Cena was Randy's best friend so he would certainly know if there was about to be a proposal.

Counting the numbers aloud Stacy came to a final stop in front of the hotel room she was sharing with Orton. Swiping her key card the little light turned green and when she pushed open the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There on the bed they had been together in the night before, her boyfriend was giving it to some other girl from behind. She couldn't understand it, tonight was the night that she ended the best thing in her life for him, she thought that tonight would be the night that he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. Her stomach turned, she never thought that this would happen. And worst of all? He didn't even look up, he just kept going…pushing and grunting. He never even knew that she was there, she didn't say anything…she couldn't…she just turned tail and ran. She ran back to the only place and person that she knew to go to…Torrie Wilson.

The warm water drenching Torrie's skin made her feel comforted. It relaxed her and she thought for a moment that she could forget about what Stacy said. She really hoped that it was another idle threat, how could she mean those things. She threw her head back letting the water rush over the front of her body, enjoying the sensation it gave her until she heard a loud knock on her door followed by a constant ringing of her doorbell. Reaching out of the shower she grabbed a towel from the rack beside it and wrapped her body in it. When she got to the door she looked out the peephole and smiled…Stacy Keibler.

Pulling back the chain lock she flung the door open to reveal Stacy in tears on the other side. "What's wrong?" She asked watching the other woman walk past her and take a seat on her sofa.

"You got what you wanted…" She started.

"What do you mean?" Torrie asked, closing the door and moving to sit beside Stacy.

"I walked in on him…and…and some girl!" She walled, wrapping her arms around Torrie's neck and squeezing the woman with all she had. Stacy knew that she had no right to be upset, after all she was doing the same thing to him. But it just hurt to know that he could do that to her, in her mind her and Torrie weren't an ordinary affair. She had been there first and Randy came after, shouldn't there be priority placement or something? Stacy was confused, she didn't know what the fuck her life had become…all she knew was that Torrie rubbing her back right now soothed her and it felt like the only right thing.

"I never wanted to see you hurt." The former playboy model whispered, pushing the hair away from Stacy's ear. "I'm sorry he didn't know what a wonderful thing he had."

"I don't know what I'm going to do…how can I face him now that I know this? How do I talk to him long enough to tell him I know what he did…."

"You mean you didn't confront him? You just walked in and walked out?" Torrie asked.

"Pretty much." The other woman stated wiping a fresh tear from her cheek, pulling it back with the palm of her hand. "He didn't even look up, I could just see him and her…."

Torrie kissed the top of the blonde's head. "You don't have to talk about this anymore. Leave everything to me, I promise we'll get even." She tightened her grip on Stacy rocking her gently back and forth. She hated seeing her hurting; sure Orton was scum…Torrie had always known that. And sure she wanted Stacy to see that but she didn't want it to have to come to this. Nobody deserves to find out like that. All she had to do now was make things right and she knew that getting back at Randy Orton was the first step in doing so. "Stacy?" She said pulling back to look at the teary-eyed girl in her arms. "To make my plan work you need to do this one thing for me ok?" Stacy looked at her in bewilderment biting her nails nervously. "What is it?" She asked. "…Don't say anything to Orton."

It had been weeks since Torrie had made Stacy promise to stay away from Randy and she had kept her promise. She hadn't seen or spoken to him no matter how many times he messaged and called looking for her.

It was a normal wwe function, all the talent getting together for a small party to celebrate another successful year. Torrie and Stacy arrived on time while Randy had yet to arrive, which was good…it was what they were counting on. They had to assume that Randy would pull his usual, 'I'm too cool' to not be late…and his 'I'm too good' to be seen with all of you people. Torrie knew that he looked down on everyone, except Hunter and Ric of course. She knew that the rest of evolution was attending and if Randy wanted to keep his job he would to.

They hung out by the bar and when Randy walked in looking like a million bucks it made Torrie even happier that they were about to tear him down. Girls instantly flocked to him, one each arm but when he noticed Stacy sitting across the room he shook them off to go see her. Torrie took this as her cue and ducked off until the time was right.

"Stacy? Is that you?" He asked. Torrie laughed, he was always so dumb; a body to kill didn't make up for a man that stupid. Of course it was her, they hadn't been apart long enough for him to forget her face.

Stacy swung around and grinned at him. "Ya it's me." She replied. He took a seat beside her taking her hand and kissing it. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks. I was worried about you." He said ordering a drink from the bartender. Stacy grinned at him, she thought he was sincere for a second but then she knew better. If he was really worried he would have called Vince and then he would have found out that she had been to work every day. "I've been busy…" Stacy responded turning on her stool to face Torrie's direction signalling her. That was as much of the plan as she knew, Torrie told her that much and said that the rest was up to her.

"Busy doing what?" Orton asked.

"Me!" Torrie said pushing Randy out of the way to lock lips with his public girlfriend, doing her best to embarrass him in front of everyone and spilling his drink all over him in the process.

There was nothing Randy could do but watch, watch as his girl tongued another woman right in front of him. With the whole room stopping what they were doing to watch.

Torrie combed her fingers though Stacy's soft straight hair, pushing her up against the bar and using her other hand to caress the woman's body. It had to be over the top, it had to be hot and it had to be dramatic. When the two finally broke apart they were out of breath, they turned and smiled at a stunned Orton. "I do things for her you never could." Torrie said to Randy, leaving one last bruise on his ego. She wiped her mouth and grabbed Stacy's hand to lead her out of the room. When they got to the door she winked at him and after that neither looked back.

"I thought you were jealous." Stacy blurted once they made it outside. "I always thought that you were jealous of what we had, that I had him and you didn't…."

"I was jealous…" Torrie said interrupting her girlfriend mid sentence. Stacy perked up, shocked at the last statement.

"But not that you had him…" She had elaborated. "…I was jealous that he had you." Torrie moved her hand to Stacy's face and gently moved in to kiss her. "I love you Stacy, and not just in the bedroom…although I have to say that it is an added bonus…"

Stacy lifted her handbag up and whacked her. "Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
